The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a startup method of an imaging device, and a computer readable recording medium.
In an imaging device which images a subject and generates image data of the subject, an initialization operation of hardware and software is performed at the time of a start where a power source is applied. In general, a capturable state is obtained after the initialization operation is complete, but when the initialization operation takes time, there is a case where a decisive scene is missed when a user plans to start imaging immediately after the power source is applied. For this reason, a reduction in the initialization operation is one problem of the imaging device.
In such a circumference, a technology is disclosed in which an initialization operation of an imaging device including a retractable optical system is shortened (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4196696). In such a technology, in the case of the imaging device including the retractable optical system, display preparation of a live view image is performed while the optical system is moved, by considering that time required for feeding the optical system in the initialization operation occupies a large proportion.